There's a First Time for Everything
by Smitty91
Summary: Alvin has been feeling depressed recently and Brittany wants to find out why. Her solution just might allow Alvin to open up more and also provide some fun for the two of them.


There's a First Time for Everything

The front door of the Seville residence flew open as Dave opened the door for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. The first one in the house was Alvin, followed closely by Simon. The red-clad chipmunk stormed into the house with Simon at his heels.

"Alvin, just talk to me, please," Simon begged, feeling that he was talking more to Alvin's tail than the person himself. He wished his older brother would at least turn around and look him in the eye, at least show some respect and acknowledge that his younger brother was in his presence. He took a few cautionary steps toward Alvin and placed a comforting paw on his older brother's shoulder. "Alvin, please?"

Alvin jerked away, fighting tears. Only three words escaped his throat, but his voice was so soft that he doubted Simon had even heard him. "Piss off, Simon." He suddenly found himself staring into his younger brother's angry face as Simon turned him around.

"Alvin, if you would just talk to me-" the blue-clad chipmunk began.

"N-" Alvin began to object. He was silenced as Simon covered his mouth.

"If you would just talk to me, I could probably help you," Simon finished.

"No!" Alvin shoved Simon away, still fighting tears. He could clearly feel his eyes growing moist and didn't doubt that Simon could clearly see his eyes glistening from them. Still, he refused to allow them to fall. Showing weakness in front of the others was uncalled for, unheard of. He was the strong one. He was their leader. He had to be strong for them. Besides, showing weakness in front of them would show them all how weak he really was and therefore, would upset Theodore as well. He couldn't have that. At all costs, he needed to keep such from happening, no matter the lengths he had to go.

"Fine," Simon cried, deciding that he'd had enough.

"Fine," Alvin agreed.

Both brothers stormed off-Simon ran up the stairs while Alvin turned quickly and marched towards the kitchen, leaving the others to wonder about what to do. Dave went up the stairs while the others stood in the main room of the home, each thinking about how they could to help. Eventually, they gave up on ideas and went their separate ways. Jeanette went after Simon to try to console him, whereas Eleanor and Brittany went to the den to watch television. It was only Theodore that followed Alvin into the kitchen.

The red-clad chipmunk was already frantically searching through the cabinets for something to eat, grumbling underneath his breath. The chipmunk finally backed out of the cabinet, holding onto the end of a package of Chips Ahoy chocolate-chip cookies. He set them aside and grabbed a plate from a nearby cabinet. Theodore watched as Alvin piled several cookies on the plate, then began cramming his mouth with cookies, moaning in pleasure as he ate.

Alvin looked up when he heard a chuckle from nearby. With his cheeks stuffed with chocolate-chip cookie, he glared at the chubby chipmunk standing in front of him, looking amused by his behavior.

"Hungry, Alvin?" Theodore inquired, his paws stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Shuddup," Alvin remarked, his mouth full. He swallowed. He grabbed another cookie and bit into it, his body shivering as he chewed, the chocolate chips coating his tongue and making him feel happy, causing his anger towards Simon begin to dissipate.

Theodore sighed, glancing down and shaking his head. As of late, Alvin had felt a very, very bad habit of gorging himself on food instead of talking about his feelings. While he did the same thing, he knew that doing such was not healthy. He and the others had tried to convey this message to Alvin, but the chipmunk's stubbornness and hard-headedness prevented their message from making an impact. It was as if Alvin tuned them out when he heard things that he didn't want to hear, their words going in one ear and out the other. As if Alvin's bingeing wasn't bad enough, the chipmunk seemed to be hiding something from them, something that was bothering them, and for some odd it concerned Simon. The family had tried to get him to spill his guts, but the chipmunk refused to tell them what was going on in his head, stating simply that it was not any of their business.

Theodore fixed Alvin a glass of water, afraid that his brother was bound to choke himself due to his gluttonous eating. Seeing his brother make a pig out of himself was scarier than anything. He imagined what he must have looked like when he himself ate. Surely he didn't eat like such. At least he paced himself. Alvin, on the other hand, seemed to be interested only in how much food he could stuff in his mouth before he had to swallow. He gently eased his way back down to the floor, the glass placed in his mouth. He made it to the floor safely, afterward hastily giving Alvin the water to drink. He watched as Alvin gulped down the glass of water before setting it aside and continuing to eat his afterschool snack. Theodore sat down beside him, gently petting his brother, starting at his head and allowing his fingertips to trail down to the base of Alvin's tail. He couldn't help but smile as Alvin's tail thumped against the floor at his touch. Finally, he verbalized what he was thinking. "You know, Alvin, there are better ways to handle your problems."

"Don't you start on me, too, Theo," Alvin retorted, his face buried in the cookies on the plate.

Theodore groaned. Typical Alvin. The red-clad was so biased in his opinions and views that he refused to accept anyone else's, much less listen to them. He, and he imagined the others as well, longed for Alvin to sit down with them and tell them what was wrong with him, but the problem was that the chipmunk was too prideful to do so. It was as if the chipmunk saw discussing his feelings as a weakness, something only girls did. Such was not the case, especially when regarded towards Theodore and Simon. True, the two of them did have their own methods with dealing with their problems, but they oftentimes would talk to each other about their problems in hopes of obtaining a solution out of the other. Alvin did no such thing.

Theodore eventually got up and went upstairs to the bedroom that all six children-the Chipmunks and Chipettes-shared together. Nudging the door open with his paw, he made his way down to the floor via the step and scanned the room in search of Simon. 'Simon?" he called.

"Here," a small voice barked.

Theodore perked up upon hearing his brother's voice and he scurried over to Simon's bed. Hopping up onto it, he saw that Simon was lying on his back, paws folded behind his head with one leg crossed over the other, idly relaxing after a hard day at school having no homework to accomplish, being that it was the weekend after all. Once again, the slightly heavier chipmunk voiced one of his thoughts. "Simon, I'm worried about Alvin. If we don't do something soon-" The lifting of a paw stopped him in mid-sentence, telling him that Simon didn't want to think about the consequences.

"I know, Theodore," the blue-clad chipmunk said gently. He lowered his paw and sighed, tilting his head slightly to the left to glance at the three bunk beds that the Chipettes slept on, each one adjacent with their male counterpart's. "I just wish he'd learn to talk instead of shutting down on us."

Theodore did not verbally agree with his older brother, but simply nodded his head. "What about Brittany?"

Simon looked over at his little brother. "What?"

"Well, she and Alvin seem to get along. I was thinking we should get Alvin to try to open up to Brittany," Theodore elaborated.

"Hmm," Simon mused, stroking his chin in thought. "That's not a bad idea, but how would we pull it off?"

Theodore sat down, his left paw gripping the crook of his arm while his right paw stroked his chin in thought.

Alvin wiped his mouth on the back of his paw and scooted the plate across the floor with his foot. Sighing in content, he patted his full belly before climbing up onto the counter and resting the plate gently in the sink, then did the same with the glass. He jumped down to the floor, landing catlike on the floor. He stood up and pressed his paws to his lower back and stretched, allowing his neck and back to give some audible pops as he twisted and bent them. Sighing in relief, he made his way across the house to the den. He took notice of the fact that Eleanor and Brittany were still in the room watching television, but did not acknowledge them, neither did they acknowledge him. He hopped onto the couch and curled up in a tiny ball on the nearest pillow he could find, deciding that he would take a nap, feeling sleepy after his large afternoon snack. Yawning, he quickly found himself drifting off to sleep.

_He had absolutely no clue what she was doing to him, but it felt so incredible that he didn't want her to stop. He let out yet another hiss as he felt her tongue glide over the crack of his rump, then moaned lustfully as he rested his head between his paws, slightly raising his butt in the air for her, his tail becoming erect as a result. A gasp escaped him as he felt the tip of her tongue enter him. This of course was quickly replaced by a wide smile. He looked over his shoulder at the yellow furred chipmunk that was busily rimming him, her paws tightly gripping his thighs, her claws painfully digging into the skin underneath the fur on his hips. She had her eyes closed, but based on the smile on her face he could tell that she was enjoying herself too. Well, that made two of them. "Jeez, Britt, you're amazing!" He grunted as he felt some precum make its presence known near his member. _

_She opened one eye to look at him and her smile widened, pleased that he was enjoying himself. She closed her eyes once more, concentrating solely on the muscles that were contracting themselves around her tongue as she continued to explore the depths of his behind. She heard him give an audible squeal of delight as she began to gently caress his rear end while her tongue continued to work its magic. Of course it was clean; it had to be. Otherwise she wouldn't have engaged in the activity had it not been. She was grateful for that. At least personal hygiene was one of the few things that he cared about. She felt him wrap his tail around her and pulled her close, thus pressing her face against his buttocks more, and she couldn't help but indulge in the sensations, just as he was it seemed. _

Groaning, Alvin raised his head, feeling irritable upon his dream disrupted. Through his blurry vision he saw Dave staring down at him. He rubbed his eyes, thus driving away the sleepiness in his eyes and making his vision all the more clear.

"We're going out, Alvin," Dave told him. "Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore are going with me. Do you want to come with us?"

Yawning, Alvin shook his head and took a moment to stretch, lowering his upper body to the pillow and raising his furry behind in the air. He finally relaxed. "No, thanks," he replied, resting back onto the pillow, closing his eyes, preparing to drift off to sleep again.

"All right," Dave replied. "Brittany's going to stay behind, too. Will you guys be all right without us?"

"Mm-hmm," Alvin mumbled, although he hadn't particularly been listening to Dave and therefore, hadn't heard him fully.

"Okay. Don't expect us back for a few hours, okay?"

Alvin gave no response.

"All right, then," Dave replied. Turning on his heel, he led the other four chipmunks out the door and to his car.

It was perhaps two minutes after Dave and the others had left that Alvin felt someone shaking him. He refused to me. When he felt someone nudging around near his backside, he allowed a smile to spread across his face and a moan of pleasure to escape him. "Mm, that feels good . . ." He rolled over onto his back, his paws and legs bent. Smiling, he began kicking his leg, his foot repeatedly kicking against the cushioning of the couch in front of him. He jumped when he felt someone tickling his belly. His eyes snapped open to see Brittany's smiling face towering above him. Surprised, he rolled over. However, he ended up rolling a bit too far and quickly found himself on the floor. He picked himself up while Brittany darted down to him, at his aid in an instant. He reassured her that he was all right while he dusted himself off. He inquired as to what she wanted and what she meant by waking him up when he was trying to nap.

"I wanna show you something," Brittany replied, swaying back and forth. Her swaying tail quickly gave Alvin a headache, forcing him to divert his eyes. She took his pas, gave it a squeeze, smiled at him. "Come on into the kitchen." Refusing to hear any excuses or objections, she led him across the house to where the kitchen was located.

At first, Alvin blinked. Save for two candles burning on the kitchen table, the room was completely darkened. Hopping onto the nearest chair he observed the table's surface: two plates with a fork, knife, and a spoon. Between the two of them were the burning candles. Off to the side, in a wine cooler was a bottle of brandy. It wasn't until he noticed this that he noticed that there were two wine glasses each positioned in front of the plates.

_Ding! _

Alvin's head jerked up and his ears flickered at the sudden sound. He watched as Brittany carefully opened the oven door with her feet, then dropped onto the door afterwards. She took a few cautionary steps backwards due to the intense heat of the oven. Feeling he should help, he quickly scampered over to where she was and looked into the dark cave that was the oven to see a beautiful roasted chicken decorated with leaves. Noticing it was glazed with honey made him lick his lips. The rumbling in his tummy was more than audible, causing the blonde chipmunk beside him to chuckle.

"Hungry, Alvin?" Brittany questioned.

Alvin said nothing in response, simply continued to gaze at the chicken in awe. The question on his mind was clear: How were they going to get the chicken out in the open? He looked around momentarily for any oven mitts, but his stature prevented him from doing this effectively. He cursed under his breath and hopped onto the counter. This proved to be beneficial since it gave him a clear view of the kitchen from this height. He noticed two oven mitts hanging from the coat rack along the wall across from him, just beside the counter that was adjacent with the room from which he stood on now. He looked down at Brittany and nodded towards the coat rack. She looked over at the object, then gave him a nod before hurrying over and getting onto the counter. He watched in amazement as she effortlessly managed to get the mitts down. He dropped to the floor as she tossed one over to him, it sliding against the floor and stopping just a couple of feet before the cabinet below him.

"Okay, this should be easy," Brittany said seconds later. She slipped the oven mitt over her paw, but the object was so big that she found it nearly impossible to do anything with it. She looked over at him, gave him a quizzical look when she saw him slipping on the oven mitt like a pair of pajama bottoms. "Uh . . ., Alvin?"

He shushed her and lied down on his back, extending his legs forward towards the fiery furnace. He felt his toes curl around the rim of the pan and he smiled, easing his legs back towards him, dragging the pot in which the chicken sat with him. He was sure to be careful about getting the pan down from the shelf that it sat upon. He smiled when he saw that Brittany was doing the same as him, aiding him in getting the pan out of the oven. Eventually, the two of them got the chicken onto the chicken floor. They decided to have a couple of drinks to pass the time while they waited for the chicken to cool, though it was clear to both of them that Alvin would have a hard time waiting, his stomach giving audible rumbles and groans, as if it were angry at him for not filling it, thus satisfying his hunger, despite having eaten just a couple of hours ago.

"When do you think Dave and the others will be back?" Alvin asked. He had to admit that Brittany looked lovely as the candlelight hit her face, making her eyes gleam.

"He said three hours, four at the most," Brittany replied.

Alvin's eyes widened and his ears flicked. Three hours, maybe four, alone with Brittany? Surely he must have been dreaming. Of course, he'd been dreaming about being alone with her for months, but he'd never thought that it would actually come true. Now that he was alone with her, he was unsure about what to do. He didn't want to launch himself at her altogether, not wanting to appear to be some kind of sex pervert. Then again, his longing to be with her was so strong he was afraid that he would end up doing just that if given enough time. He had to restrain himself, though.

After thirty minutes, the chicken had cooled enough to where it could be eaten. With the freshly cooked meat still warm from the oven, Brittany carefully cut off a piece here and there and distributed them evenly among Alvin and herself. The red-clad chipmunk watched wordlessly as she worked, his mouth visibly watering due to the very scent of the food before him. He concentrated more on it than on her, probably worried that he would become aroused if he looked at her for too long.

The two of them set to eating, taking a drink of brandy every now and then. The brandy had apparently been Brittany's idea. Of course Dave would never allow them to drink alcoholic beverages, especially at age fifteen. Why their caregiver had any alcoholic beverages to begin was a pure mystery in itself. Never had they seen the man drink, therefore they couldn't help but wonder why there would be drinks like brandy throughout the house. Perhaps he had been saving it for Christmas parties. After all, it was well known that many people got drunk during such events. If there ever was a Christmas party within the Seville household, they would probably join in on the festivities, then would be shooed away to bed when the adults wanted to have some alone time together to discuss all the things that children never cared about.

With Alvin having eaten the majority of the chicken, Brittany had had less than half. Still, she had had a good portion, at least enough to tide her over until breakfast the following morning. Staring at each other, they rubbed their full bellies, letting out sighs of content afterward. What had brought on the romantic atmosphere, Alvin didn't know, and he didn't particularly care. All he cared about was getting to spend some alone time with his love. He thought that maybe that's what had been bothering him for so long, because he'd been having erotic dreams about her and had been unable to make them a reality. Perhaps tonight he would get to do so. With Dave and the others being gone for such a long while, he hoped that he would. If he didn't, he would be one pissed off like 'munk, which wouldn't be good for him because one of the rules that everyone knew was that one never went to bed angry.

After their food was digested, the two felt like they could move once more. Rolling off the chairs, the two dropped to the floor and made their way to the den, their eyes diverted from one another while they scanned the darkened areas of the household and lit area where the moonlit poured into the house through the windows. Upon reaching the den, Brittany reluctantly agreed to play a couple of video games with Alvin, despite her strong dislike for them. She would do anything to make him happy, even if that meant doing something that she didn't particularly like.

Alvin rooted through the basket of games. "Ooh, you're gonna love this one."

Brittany plopped down in her beanbag. She craned her neck to look. "What kind is it?"

"You'll see." Alvin turned on the console and slid the disc in. He scooped up two controllers, tossed one to Brittany, then sat down with a _fwumph_, all in one fluid motion.

The game started and Alvin guided Brittany through the basics. It turned out to be a futuristic action shooter with lots of laser guns and day-glo aliens who puked up purple stuff when they shot 'em.

It also turned out that Brittany sucked at it. She'd never played on this system before and the controls were counterintuitive. Alvin cheered her on, but it soon became apparent that he was leaving her in the dust. So Brittany hung back and let Alvin take the lead, while she kept an eye out and tried to blast any beasties she saw getting close.

After a while, Brittany yawned.

Glancing back and forth between the Chipette and the screen, Alvin asked, "You not havin' fun, huh?"

Brittany winced, not wanting to disappoint him. "Um . . . To be honest, not really. I'm not good at this."

"You'll get better."

"Yeah, but I'm also feelin' a little sleepy. I'm all stuffed full of tasty chicken meat." She heard giggles from beside her. She looked over and smiled at him, then back at the television screen. "I don't mind watching you play, though. You're doing really good!"

Alvin nodded, then a naughty smile appeared on his furred muzzle. He paused the game. "Well then, maybe you'd like to slide over so we can sit a little closer, hmm?"

Brittany looked down and blushed. "Um, okay." She struggled up from her beanbag, which was so squashy it resisted her efforts, but soon managed to get herself plopped down next to Alvin. She sat down with a _fwumph_ and bumped Alvin's butt. Both of them laughed.

Alvin rubbed his shoulder on Brittany's. He wiggled a bit, getting settled. "There now. That feels good. Wanna continue?"

Brittany nodded. "Okey-doke."

Alvin resumed the game and continued to blast holes in neon-colored abominations. But he kept at least a little bit of his attention on Brittany too. The Chipette was nervous, but obviously excited. Alvin guessed correctly that Brittany had never been so bodily close to another boy before, but was curious, and was enjoying it.

Brittany certainly was. She felt a bit of warm embarrassment in her cheeks, but tried to ignore it. At school, girls weren't supposed to get too close to other boys. Especially not like this. Some girls had it easier; they could hug and hold hands and no one minded. In the wild, things were much more relaxed. Brittany had seen plenty of boys touching and exploring each other, sometimes right out in the open. But she'd been too shy to ask anyone else if they'd like to try that. Though she'd wanted to.

Brittany twitched when she felt something tickly trail up her spine. A thick furry tail popped up over her shoulder and caressed her. She glanced at Alvin, who was grinning but still looking at his game and playing fiercely. Brittany let the tail stay. It curled around her like a friendly snake.

The female chipmunk scooted a little closer to Alvin. The warm fur felt interesting against her short fur. Alvin also seemed to weigh more than Brittany had expected. After all, she thought, boys were heavier. But she remembered her science class and guessed that Alvin's body probably had a higher density than hers. That made sense, given all the stuff that was going on inside it. It also made practical sense; otherwise fat chipmunks would waddle all over the place when they tried to walk anywhere. Brittany giggled as she pictured a bunch of fat chipmunks at a bus stop and a sudden wind tossing them all around.

Alvin's tail curled and uncurled slowly. Brittany could tell from its movements how much Alvin was concentrating on his game at any given time. Brittany decided she ought to return the favor and wrapped her tail around Alvin's waist. The male chipmunk snuggled into it. "That feels nice," he complimented, making Brittany feel good.

Eventually, Alvin grew weary of the video game and decided to turn it off, much to Brittany's relief. Snuggling on the couch, they decided to watch a movie. When she suggested watching _Titanic _he flat-out refused to watch the film, stating that it was too long and that he'd seen it too many times to want to watch it again anytime soon. They settled on watching some cartoons on a local network, though both of their minds were elsewhere. While he did have his arm around her and her head was warm against his lap, neither one of them were about to confess their feelings to each other, feeling that it was too soon for such things. Besides, they had school to worry about and though he didn't much care for it, Alvin considered academics to be more important than relationships at the moment. Once they were out of college the two of them could concentrate on relationships and experiencing the pleasures of lovemaking and giving birth. For now they simply wanted to enjoy being young as much as they could.

For the longest time, neither one of them said anything. It was only when Brittany looked up at him and pecked him on the nose that the silence was broken after she said, "I love you."

Having not been paying any attention to her and concentrating solely on the cartoons that he hadn't heard her. Looking down into sapphire eyes (and a quote from _The Aristocats _instantly popped into his head) he asked, "What did you say?"

She sat up and turned to face him, beaming. "I said, I love you."

He rubbed his neck and glanced down, feeling uncomfortable.

"You know, this year will be my first . . ." She blushed. ". . . mating season."

"Really? Well, good for you," Alvin said cluelessly.

Brittany sighed. She looked down at the grass, not knowing what to say next, thinking this whole thing might have been a bad idea. She looked up into Alvin's eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Hey, of course I do!" he said immediately. He cupped her face in his paws, ruffling her fluffy cheekfur. "Look at you! Those blue eyes of yours are gorgeous, and your nose is adorable!"

"My . . . nose?" She pulled back a little and covered it with her paws self-consciously.

Alvin pulled her paws away. "It's like a little pink sugar cookie," he said.

Brittany nervously giggled. She couldn't believe he was complimenting her _nose_ of all things. She'd always thought it was way too big and stuck out like a radish, not like Jeanette's perfect tiny pink one. Sometimes she just wanted to peel it right off and swap them.

Alvin knew Brittany was embarrassed of her nose, which was exactly why he'd complimented it. He thought that that was what all this was about; Brittany just needed some reassurance as she made the transition from cub to adult.

"Thanks, Alvin," she told him softly. "Um . . . The reason I asked you to come in here with me . . ." She smiled bashfully. "You wanna, y'know, mate?"

Alvin blinked. He stood completely frozen for a second. One could almost hear his brain doing somersaults. Then he said, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Brittany's sky blue eyes got big and shiny as she backed off, biting her lip and feeling completely rejected. "But you said I was pretty . . ."

Alvin was tense as a violin string. "Well, yes! But . . . Mating! That's, it's just . . . We can't!"

"Why not?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Because . . . because . . ." Alvin sputtered.

Brittany could see clearer now. Alvin wasn't rejecting _her_; he was just frightened of the whole idea, for some reason.

"It's not right," Alvin said.

Brittany looked at him as if he was speaking some kind of crazy moon-man language. "What would make you think that!" Then she snapped her fingers in realization. "Wait. I totally get it now. Alvin, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not interested in a mate-for life kinda thing! I just thought, y'know, me and you are friends, and it'd be fun. No pressure. You don't even have to worry about getting me pregnant!"

Alvin was completely shocked by her attitude. "Brittany, I don't know what to say. I mean, mating is serious business!"

"Since when?" Brittany countered, starting to feel concerned. Alvin wasn't reacting like any male she'd ever heard of. Where was this fear coming from?

"Well, for starters, Dave would probably bite my head off if he found out!"

"No, he wouldn't! Dave wouldn't mind! He knows it's my first mating season, but I'm not ready to have cubs yet. I even told him that." She shuffled her feet. "I, um, just wanted to, y'know . . . practice first." She took Alvin's paw in hers. "With someone who cares about me."

The touch sent an electric shock up Alvin's arm into his brain. For the first time since she'd led him into the room, his instincts were starting to make their presence known. _Why would it be wrong?_ he asked himself. _Where am I getting this stuff from? Brittany's right. I do care about her. And, yeah, I_ would _like to mate with her. Why am I acting like this though?_

Suddenly, Simon's words rang clear as a bell in Alvin's head: "Alvin, you're getting more and more like humans every day. You think like they do, you have the same desires they do . . ."

_And I've ended up with the same screwy ideas they do,_ he realized.

"Alvin? What's wrong?" Brittany asked, seeing the troubled look on his face.

Alvin sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Brittany. All I know is that ever since Dave took us in I've grown up learning everything by watching humans. I've spend hours peeking through windows, watching their TV shows and how they act towards each other. I mean, I know _now_ how crazy they all are, but there's still some leftover stuff in my head I need to clean out."

Brittany sat down beside him and patted his shoulder tenderly. "Is that why you got so, like, weirded-out when I mentioned mating? Are humans like that?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah. I mean, they think about it constantly, but they're also terrified of it. They've got themselves believing that anything that feels good must be bad."

Brittany was shocked. "That's nuts!" It was more than nuts; it went against an animal's every instinct: to seek out happiness wherever possible and revel in it when one does find it.

"Exactly. See, the problem with humans is that their brains are so big, they've found ways to make themselves comfortable to the point where there's nothing left to do but think up ways to make themselves miserable again."

Brittany shook her head as if smelling something bad. "Let's not talk about humans anymore. Some of them creep me out. Let's talk about you, Alvin." She put her paw over his heart. "What do _you_ feel?"

Alvin's fur tingled where Brittany touched. He looked into her bright, beautiful eyes. He listened to his instincts, the voice inside him that connected him to all of nature. It was time to stop ignoring that voice and start ignoring the insanity he'd learned from the apes of suburbia. "I think you're very, very pretty, Brittany," he told her sincerely, "and I think I'd like to help you practice anything you'd like to try."

Brittany squealed. "Awesome!" She hopped up, full of excitement now. "What do you think we should try first?"

"Well, it's up to you, I guess," Alvin said, still a little nervous.

She dove at him and ensnared him in a big hug. "Wanna kiss?"

He smiled at her. Her enthusiasm was a little intimidating, but also exciting. "I'd love to." Putting his arms around her too, he pulled her close.

Brittany closed her eyes and murred when their lips touched. _This is sooooo exciting!_ she thought. _I can't believe it! Alvin and I are gonna do it!_ She'd wanted him on top of her for weeks now. Not only did she think he was a hunk, but a clever, mysterious exotic hunk too!

The kiss filled Alvin with feelings he'd never really experienced before. So much of his life had been scheming and selfishness, it was almost an overload to be so close to someone and share something this intimate. He'd already made himself a vow never to be lonely again. This was certainly a good incentive to help him keep that vow.

The kiss ended after quite a while. "Wow," Alvin said. "That was-"

"The coolest thing that's ever happened? That's what I thought."

Alvin chuckled and nuzzled her. "You know, I never really noticed how _soft_ your fur is!"

They both giggled.

Alvin liked this playful feeling they were sharing. This _is what humans are so afraid of?_ he thought.

They kissed once more and again and again. They wrapped their arms around one another, pulling each other close, their body heat increasing. He gasped and his eyes widened as she slowly slithered her tongue into his mouth, exploring its depths. She didn't appear to be too surprised when he did the same to her; in fact, she seemed to have been expecting it. They held onto each other tightly, refusing to let go. Slowly, they began to caress each other, exploring each other further, finding out what each liked and disliked and which spots were the most sensitive and best for arousal. Slowly but surely, they began to strip away each other's clothing until both were completely naked, their clothing lying unceremoniously on the floor in a heap.

She pulled away from him and began running her fingers through his body, starting at his face and moving down his chest and slightly rotund stomach. She had to admit that he looked quite cute with a potbelly. She finally stopped upon reaching his waist and looked up at him questioningly. When he gave her a nod, she began massaging his privates, shortly start to feel some hardness there. She smiled once she saw his member become fully erect and saw his testes become fully visible. She smiled and began to pump him, her paw going at a slow and steady pace. She looked at him. The fact that his head was reared back and his eyes were closed told her that he was enjoying it, and a low hiss of pleasure did nothing but confirm this further.

"Go a little bit faster . . ." Alvin mumbled.

She gave him a nod and in fact increased her speed gradually. She didn't want to appear as wanting to take things at a fast pace, afraid of turning him off. Still feeling that things were going too slow, she dipped her head.

Alvin let out a pleasurable gasp as he suddenly felt a warmth around his member. Moaning, he looked down to discover Brittany bobbing her head up and down as she sucked him, her paw gripping his groin at the base and her mouth letting out inaudible moans. Smiling, he figured he'd help her out and began bucking his hips, driving his stiffness in and out of her mouth, sitting on his knees with the heels of his feet digging into his furry rump. A squeal from her indicated that she was enjoying his actions. Of course this did nothing but increase his pace, shoving his member in and out of her mouth with such a force that the tip of it practically rammed into the back of her throat. He backed off a bit, fearful that in doing so would bring about a gag reflex and would ensue vomiting. Still, the feelings of pleasure stayed with them both despite this sudden deceleration. His tail was doing some actions of its own, beating furiously against the couch back and forth. This, among other things, was one of the things that he would dream about, inevitably causing him to ejaculate while asleep and forcing him to clean the sheets himself. He insisted on doing the chore himself. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Dave see the stains on his bed sheets!

Brittany smiled as his squeals and squeaks of pleasure reached her ears. They were like sweet background music. However, she didn't know why he was trying to hide them. With how small their vocal chords were, she doubted anyone but her and him would be able to hear his screams of passion, not to mention her own once they got down to the really serious stuff. But why do it all in one night? Why not try a different thing on a different night? She figured that it was because this was one of the few times they would be alone like this, and therefore she wanted to make sure she got a little taste of just about everything there was to sex. Besides, she knew as well as anyone else that Alvin himself wanted this more than anything. After all, he was a teenager and he was a boy. Teenaged boys and sex went together like peanut butter and jelly.

A shuddery sigh escaped Alvin's throat as he continued to thrust himself into Brittany's mouth. He felt her begin to massage his testicles and he let a toothy smile spread across his face. He leaned back some until he was resting on his paws, his legs now out in front of him and spread out to give her more room. He was grateful that repositioning himself hadn't distracted Brittany or disrupted the activity. He grunted as he felt some precum leak from his member. No, not yet. He couldn't allow himself to cum now. If he reached his peak now, then the whole act would have seemed meaningless. It was better to wait and build up to the orgasm, but Brittany's motions were so fast and pleasurable that he didn't see how he was going to avoid the inevitable. He hoped that he would be able to wait. How long had it been since they'd first started, though? It couldn't possibly have been anywhere past five minutes, could it? At the most, five minutes had gone by. Reaching his peak after five minutes after getting sucked would make him appear somewhat less of a man . . . er, chipmunk. To keep himself entertained, he massaged his belly, feeling his dinner entering the final stages of digestion. Very soon he would have to retreat to the bathroom to empty himself. He just hoped he could wait long enough to reach his peak before doing so. If he emitted flatulence in front of Brittany, not only would he be greatly embarrassed but he would never hear the end of it. How many guys did he know of who had passed gas during sex? Not many, to his recollection. When it was him and his brothers, such an activity was just fine because they were all guys. When it was him and Brittany or her sisters, though, doing so seemed highly inappropriate. Such a time as any would make the idea of flatulence seem inappropriate, and no doubt that it would immediately kill off any mood and feelings that they had going at the moment. He wondered if his thinking about it would make it happen. Maybe if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't. It was best to concentrate solely on the feelings that were coursing through him, the feelings of untold pleasure that he had never experienced beforehand.

He didn't want these feelings to cease; he wanted them to increase and continue. Oh, why had he waited this long to experience this kind of pleasure?

These thoughts were instantly ripped from his mind as he felt some teeth nibble along his member, starting at the tip and going down his sheath. He gasped, tightly gripping the cushioning as she did so. "Go back up . . ." he breathed. "Concentrate . . . " He moaned as he pushed himself into her mouth, squeezing his eyes shut before letting out a breath and relaxing. "Concentrate a bit more on the tip, love."

She looked up at him and gave a nod before ever so slowly moving her head upwards, her lips gliding along the smooth hardness that was his penis. With her mouth hovering about the hardness, she ejected her tongue from her mouth and began to circle its tip around the tip of his member.

He let out a loud squeal of pleasure, his head jerking back and his claws digging into the fabric, tearing out the stuffing. He knew Dave would question it and scold him for doing so afterwards, but at the moment he was too busy enjoying himself to care. "Oh! Oh, Lord . . ." he moaned. "Oh, yeah, that's it! Oh, that's good! That's so . . ." He squealed once more, louder this time. "Good!"

She chortled mentally at his squealing, glad that he was having such a good time. Sadly, it would probably be the last time they would be able to do things like this. After all, Dave was very protective of them-not just them, mind you, but all of them-being that they were so small and easily got hurt as a result. It was good having such a loving, caring adoptive father, but sometimes his overprotectiveness tended to wear thin on their nerves. Of course they realized that he was doing so to protect them, so their nerves never lingered very long on their annoyance in regards to this.

His eyes darted around the room, trying his best to find a clock so he could see what time it was. Looking past Brittany he noticed a digital clock resting on the table behind her. It was currently twenty-five minutes past seven. How long ago was it that they had gotten started? He wasn't sure. He quickly diverted his eyes, Brittany's swishing tail gave him a headache and the scent coming from it only aided in this. He wasn't so sure why this was, however. He tilted his head to the right, noticing that the television was still on. This of course was very distracted as he quickly became caught up on the happenings on the screen. He made a mental note to turn the television off once he got the chance. But the remote was behind Brittany and being that her head was between his legs, he couldn't move his feet to get it. Besides, doing so would only aid in darkening the erotic atmosphere that surrounded them. In thinking of this, he thought about using his foot to excite and please her himself, but he decided that such could wait until later. Right now he was too busy enjoying the sensations that they were coursing through his veins to care.

He let out a soft groan of disappointment as he felt some pressure start at the base of his cock and work its way up, building as it did so. He whimpered, not wishing to release himself right now. Try as he might, he couldn't fight it, no matter how hard he tried. "Get ready," he warned, causing her to look up at him. "I think I'm gonna . . . I think I'm gonna . . ." He didn't get to finish the sentence; just as he was about to finish, a high-pitched scream that was loud enough to hurt their ears made its presence known as he finally reached his orgasm, releasing himself and sending his seed flood her mouth, filling her furry cheeks with his sperm. Sighing in content, he reached, easing his member out of her mouth and starting to relax. He smiled when he saw her with her mouth closed shut tightly and her cheeks bulging with his spooge.

She swished the semen in her mouth like mouthwash, getting used to its taste. This had been the very first she'd tasted anything so . . . _salty_. It really tasted like saltwater, but nowhere as bitter. The fact that it was nice and warm filled her with feelings of happiness. She finally swallowed, licking her lips, clearing away the semen that had coated them when he had reached his peak. She smiled at him. She rested along his body, nuzzling her nose into his bellyfur, sighing contentedly as she rested her head on his chest. He was so warm! She didn't know how he maintained to stay warm all the time. Most of the time, she felt nothing but chilly or just downright cold. Feeling him suddenly slide away from her caused her to glance at him. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head as he stood. "No. I just have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute, love." He hopped off the couch and proceeded up the stairs, leaving Brittany to herself.

Brittany grabbed the remote and turned off the television, shaking her head. Why had they gone so long with the blasted thing on, she didn't know. She was grateful for the lack of light, the only source of light now being the moonlight that casted ominous shadows along the floor, the shadow of the window being projected along with them. She thought about what they should try next. Dave and the others wouldn't be home for some time, so they had plenty of time to do all sorts of different things.

Flushing the toilet, Alvin proceeded towards the bathroom door. He walked down the hallway, paws folded behind his back while he hummed a happy tune to himself. He couldn't help that he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Perhaps that had been his problem, maybe he just needed some alone time with Brittany to get him out of his funk. At least he hoped so.

At long last, Brittany heard a light tapping upon the stairs. There was no need for her to turn to see who it was, but she turned her head nonetheless. Smiling warmly, she watched as Alvin entered the den, his naked furry body still looking as attractive as ever. She kept her eyes on him while he sat down beside, looking distraught. She crawled over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

He flinched at her touch and he couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed it, even if it were wrong. He put on a smile and turned to face her, his face brighter than before. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mate with me?" Brittany asked.

"Anything you want," Alvin said, and kissed her nose.

Brittany giggled like wildflower petals in the wind. She rolled over and turned away from her romantic lover, presenting her tail to him.

Alvin took in a deep breath. Brittany's scent was so strong and luscious and so . . . _female_. It was intoxicating, making him suddenly giddy. He felt his member poke its head out to take a look around, slipping out of its pouch.

Brittany slowly, teasingly lifted her long, thick tail out of the way so Alvin could see her sex. She laid her head on her folded arms on the cushion. Her heart was beating fast. She was so excited! This was something she'd dreamed about. Some nights she'd sleep in her bed, looking up at the moon and jacking off furiously while fantasizing about Alvin taking her as his mate.

Alvin stared at the sight before him and his head went blank as a chalkboard. He even drooled a little. Brittany's genitalia was the very zenith of beauty. Small, pink, glistening with moisture, and an aroma that was driving him crazy! It took all his willpower to form a complete sentence. "So . . ., you just want me to butt-fuck you or what?"

She glanced at him over shoulder. "Rather than tell you, why don't I just show you?" Without waiting for an answer, she backed up.

Alvin suddenly found himself on his back with a face full of yellow fur, yellow fur that covered the Chipette's behind. He looked at her surprised, but enjoying the activity nonetheless. He quickly caught on to what she wanted while she peered down at him with her blue eyes, her body erect. His hot, heavy breath blowing on her butt was more than enough to get her aroused. While most people would have found this activity totally gross-out disgusting, he was actually very turned on by the end. If he just relaxed and enjoyed himself, he would undoubtedly enjoy it. Without hesitation he began kissing her rear end tenderly. He felt her body quiver in delight as he held onto her hips. A grin made its way across his face. He was more than happy to please her, no matter what the activity. Shortly thereafter his kissing switched to licking, and his ears flickered as she gave a loud squeal of delight, a squeal that matched his own when he had his very first orgasm. He watched as she lowered one arm and he didn't need to guess as to what she was doing. Obviously, she was masturbating to the strokes of his tongue against her rear. No doubt he would have enjoyed the activity as well had she been doing it to him. After all, his own ass was the equivalent of a woman's vagina, the best spot to please a man. He didn't have the heart to request that she please him some more. It was only fair that he return the favor by rimming her after she had blown him off.

She began bucking her hips, rubbing her hindquarters against her lover's face. Some moans that escaped him told her that he didn't mind in the slightest. She sensed that he was enjoying the activity, having his nose and tongue rammed up her at the same time. She herself was enjoying the activity. She wouldn't have minded had it been the other way around. She knew that Alvin was simply paying her back for her blowjob earlier. She wouldn't have it any other way. She continued thrusting her fingers into her vulva, going faster and faster with the more aroused she became. "Oh, God, Alvin, that feels so good . . ." she moaned.

Alvin chuckled while continued to glide his tongue over Brittany's behind, his fingers gently moving from her hips down to her posterior. He began caressing. This did nothing but excite Brittany even more. He was all too pleased at the result. He was thrilled that he was enjoying himself. If not more than her, he certainly was. While he had had dreams about him pleasing her (and some other people as well, such as Simon), he had also had dreams in which himself was being pleased, whether it was a blowjob, butt-fucking, or rimming. Particularly, he liked the butt-fucking and rimming better than the blowjobs. He found this odd but decided not to dwell on it no longer than a few seconds before concentrating once more on pleasing his love. This night was all about them and their relationship. If rimming her would help maintain that relationship and keep it from being torn down, then he was all for it.

She laid down along his body, being sure to keep her butt from inactivity. She continued to drive it into his face. She couldn't get enough of his caressing and licking. The feeling was quite incredible. She just wished he'd get done with the formalities and just shove his tongue into her already! Why was he simply fooling around and taking his time? She debated as to why she was asking herself this question. She knew as well as he did that she was enjoying the hell out of this activity, and honestly wanted him to take as much time as he wanted. The feelings that came with having her butt eaten out would never grow old. She wished he could experience these same feelings as well. With his g-spot being his butt, no doubt the feelings would increase tenfold for him. Perhaps in time she could rim him. For the time being, though, she was too busy indulging in her own feelings to give a second thought to rimming him.

As a result of her rubbing her butt against his face, her vagina began to rub against his chest. With time, the speed of which became faster and faster until she found herself squealing in delight, both from vaginal pleasure and anal pleasure. She heard Alvin mumble something incomprehensible behind her. Being that she was too busy enjoying herself, she didn't ask him to repeat what he'd said. Chances were that he was enjoying the activity as much as she was.

Alvin gasped as he felt something wet coat his chest. Though this did not stop him from continuing rimming her, it did spark his curiosity as to what was going on. No doubt that she had finally reached her peak, coating his chestfur in a white liquid that had no real smell to it. He was saddened when she raised up, lifting her butt off his face. He watched as she got off him. She only went a couple of feet before she turned around and licked off her cum from his chest. His leg kicked as he moaned in pleasure. Unfortunately for him, the pleasure didn't last and he soon found himself staring at Brittany's buttocks once again. He got the idea and went forward, standing up and gripping her thighs, positioning himself to pleasure her anally.

"Wait, I wanna see it first!" she spoke up suddenly.

"See what?" He was confused.

"Your _dick_, silly!"

"But didn't you get a good look at earlier?"

"No, I had my eyes closed practically the entire time."

He said nothing in response to this, but gave a simple nod of the head to show that he understood.

She turned around, now facing him and got a good look. "Hot damn! It's incredible!"

Alvin's confidence shot up about ten notches. "Thanks!"

Awe in her eyes, the pretty Chipette reached out a paw to reverently touch it. It was bigger than she expected. Slim and lithe and dark red, just like Alvin's hoodie. She shivered at the thought of it going _inside_ her!

"This is gonna _rock_." She resumed her position, glancing over her shoulder and smiling at him.

Alvin glanced down quickly to make sure everything was lined up, then he gave Brittany another quick kiss on the back of her head. "You ready?"

"Are you kidding? Let's do this!"

"Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants! Here we go!"

Holding the Chipette's plump hips, he guided his cock behind her, under her tail, and pressed gently. He encountered some resistance, so he licked his paw and slicked his cock as best he could. This time entry was much easier. Slowly, he brought himself closer to Brenda until he was all the way in.

Brittany let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh. Alvin was inside her! She could feel the warmth and girth of his thick cock filling her up in the most magical way. "That's perfect, Alvin! Oooh, just leave it there for a bit, it feels great!"

Alvin nuzzled her ears, breathing gently in them and smiling when they flickered. "Feels pretty damn great back here too." He thrust a little bit more. After a little trial and error he picked up the rhythm.

Brittany moaned lustfully. Her tail coiled around Alvin and held him tight. "Ohhh! Alvin, I love you so much!"

"And I love you too, Brittany," Alvin said tenderly in her ear.

Brittany was in heaven. She'd dreamed for the longest time about what her first mating season would be like, and this was _nothing_ like what she'd dreamed! This was _better_! She never could have imagined getting Alvin to mate with her as her first time. Sure she'd experimented at least as much as Alvin, using anything smooth and long enough to see what fucking might feel like. This was a thousand times better. She'd never imagined the hugs, the kisses, the warmth of her partner, or the joy of sharing this with one of her very best friends. And this was only her first! There'd be plenty more time to try all sorts of things! And some day, when she met some hot male chipmunk, there would be even more to look forward to when she was ready.

Alvin blocked out all his thoughts and lost himself in the moment. The _sensations_. Everything was warm and moist and furry and amazing. To share this with his newfound friend . . . He felt like the biggest dumbass idiot on the planet to have spent so long acting like all he ever needed was himself. Even though he'd gotten into it through some rather ignominious means, he knew he wouldn't want to leave his new family for anything in the world. No food, no material goods, could mean as much as this.

"This is even more fun than I'd imagined," she said dreamily.

"I'll say!" Alvin heartily agreed.

Alvin had finally broken through the last of the humans' taboos and accepted that mating didn't have to be the one and only way forever. Sure, he didn't want to settle down and raise kids with Brittany, but they were friends, and why not show that with a kiss? He didn't think a deep, romantic relationship with Brittany would work out, but why not help her enjoy her first mating season to its fullest? He loved her, just as much as anyone else. There was nothing wrong with this; friends sharing their love and making each other happy. _Let the humans get uptight and moralize and drive themselves nuts with repressed feelings,_ he thought. He was a fucking chipmunk, damn it!

Alvin's smile was warm and peaceful as he held Brenda close. He was happy, and why not let that be known by letting out a few squeals? Along with her, he squealed and squeaked in happiness as he continued to ram himself into her, sighing in content as he felt her muscles contracting around his thick, stiff member. It felt odd, but oh so incredible and exciting. These feelings of excitement and joy allowed him to speed up his thrusts. Just in case he was hurting her, he eased off, going at a slow and steady pace. However, she confirmed that his hard, fast thrusting was just what she wanted. He nodded silently and went back to thrusting as fast and as hard into her as he possibly could, causing her to shriek in ecstasy. In response to her joyful crying, her tail beat against his chest Once again, he felt a headache being produced by its constant swishing. He gently took it and laid it down along her back. This seemed to cause the headache to fade away, for which he was grateful for. If it had continued, he didn't know if he would have been able to keep working on her butt.

The feeling of her muscles contracting against the member that was shoved inside her felt fairly strange to Brittany. She guessed that it was the cause of the slight pain that she felt coursing through her. Still, the pain could not in any way compare to the intense feelings of happiness and pleasure that were also making their presence known, so intense that she almost didn't the pain at all. She viewed this as a good thing since she didn't want Alvin to stop for fear that he was hurting her. If anything, she wanted him to continue until he finally reached his orgasm, after which they would decide what to do next.

A moment later, he was extremely happier when he blasted a load of hot chipmunk cum right inside Brittany's tight rear. She screamed loud enough to hurt their ears and reached behind her to caress everything of Alvin she could reach. No sooner had he done this was it that he flipped her over onto her back and drove his big velvety-furred nose into her clit.

Brittany shrieked in ecstasy! "Oh, Alvin! Yeah! Keep doing that!" Alvin was only too happy to. Brittany shut her eyes tight and moaned, bucking her hips. She tightly gripped the cushioning that she lied upon. She was amazed at Alvin's eagerness. Obviously, he wanted to try just about everything there was about sex, just her. She smiled when he saw him slither his tongue into her vagina, his eyes tightly closed. She moaned as she felt his paws explore her body, running up and down her spread legs and gently running a paw over her chest and bellyfur. She took his paw and slid the fingers inside her mouth, allowing her tongue to caress his fingers and in between them. She heard a loud growl of pleasure from him and smiled.

He felt his member start to grind against the crack between the cushions. He smiled. It seemed the couch itself wanted some action as well. He was alone too happy to do so. Bucking his hips up and down, he drove his dick into the softness and warmth and comfort that the couch provided. He groaned as he felt some pressure start to build up in his member. By now he had gotten used to it. It was becoming familiar territory to him now. Yet, he restrained himself, wanting to orgasm right at the same time as her. His mouth could sense that she was getting close to such a climax. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something vibrating against his mouth. He assumed it was simply her clit, but he could have been wrong. He didn't concentrate on what it was. He was too overcome with pleasure to think about anything else, and he imagined that Brittany was also too distracted by her own pleasure to do so.

Letting out a loud squeal, she continued to buck her hips, driving her clit into his open mouth, allowing him to explore her further. Her tongue ran around her lips and her cheeks, her breath coming out in short, pleasurable gasps, feeling some pressure starting to make its presence known in her vulva. She reached up and grabbed his head, gently tugging at his ears.

He let out a squeal as she pulled on his ears. He kicked his leg, enjoying the roughness. "Pull 'em it bit harder, love," he whispered. She dug her claws into his ears, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs in pleasure. "Oh, my . . ." That did it! The dam burst and he felt his spooge explode from his member and fill the space between the cushions. With his mouth open, he felt a sudden warmth invade it, telling him that she had reached her own orgasm, coating his lips, cheeks, and the inside of his mouth in her sweet, delicious cum. His tongue eagerly explored his mouth, licking up every bit of cum that it could reach. With a shaky paw he reached up and wiped the cum off his face, then roughly shoved his paw in his mouth, his tongue anxiously licking up the splooge that coated it, causing his body to shiver and his leg to kick.

He pulled himself up on top of her, letting out a loud groan as he did so, yet sighing in happiness at the same time. He smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling just like hers.

"Alvin," she breathed, "you're shaking."

It wasn't until she said this that he found himself vibrating like mad. He gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. "Don't worry, I'll be all right."

She nodded slowly and a smile crept across her face. She pressed herself against him, allowing his penis to enter her. She gasped, feeling some slight pain as the thick member entered her.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm not hurting you, am I? If I'm hurting you-"

"Oh, shut up and give it to me nice and hard, baby!"

Alvin nodded, his grin widening. "Well, okay . . ." He began pressing himself into her, going in and out repeatedly, picking up speed as time went on, his claws digging into the fabric of the couch, tearing through it and spreading the stuffing in doing so. His moan came out in a shudder as he felt the warmth of her vagina engulf his fully erect member. The warmth spread around his member and ran up to his chest, quickening his heartbeat and causing his breathing to become heavier. He suddenly stopped when he saw her switching positions. He gently slid out of her and waited until she got into a comfortable position. He watched as she rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her rump in the air, showing off her genitalia for him. Getting the idea, he climbed on top of her, his member directed at her vagina. Being gentle, he eased it in and began thrusting at a steady, slow pace. He gently gripped her shoulders, massaging them as his hot breath made the fur on her neck rustle.

Brittany let out a deep moan of pleasure as she lifted her leg to give him better access, although such was not needed. She felt her eyes closed, her bucks grinding back and forth against his member to aid him in the process of going in and out of her. Her eyes flickered as his hot breath caught on them, and she couldn't hide the fact that she actually enjoyed the activity. She was kind of dismayed by the fact that after tonight they wouldn't get a chance to get very close. Sure, they were friends, but as far as kissing and cuddling she didn't see it happening. Plus, the school had a strict "No Public Display of Affection", so spending time together during school was definitely out. Sighing, she rested her head between her paws and concentrated on the activity at hand, the pleasures of her love's member deep inside her, filling her up.

Alvin increased his thrusting, going a bit faster and harder while at the same time driving his thick cock as deep into her as possible. The Chipette below him gave a high-pitched squeal of excitement as he did so, telling him that she clearly wanted more of it. He didn't hesitate in doing so. He was pleased that she was having a good time. It was just a shame that they never got to do these kinds of things very often. He made sure to relish in the activity as much as possible for fear that this would be their last outing together. He rested his head against her own, grunting, moaning, and sighing as he kept driving himself against her sex, the muscles of her vagina continuing to constrict themselves against the pointy, thick invader. Oh, God, how he loved it! He loved every minute of it and didn't want it to stop any time soon. He knew, however, that he would eventually reach his climax, after which they would probably settle down for the night. After all, they had done practically everything that they could think of at pleasing one another, except for maybe foot licking, but they could try that out any time they wished, though they would have to stop once they got aroused from the activity since arousal would lead to more intimate things, things that they could not do when the others were around. No doubt that their loud squeals of joy would wake the others, and then they would be caught, scolded, and grounded for who knew how long.

"Oh, God, Alvin . . ." Brittany groaned.

Alvin said nothing but chortled in bliss, her sweet voice like music to his ears. He suddenly got off her when she once again switched positions. He watched as she once again rolled over onto her back, smiling at him, spreading her legs for his penis. "Would you stop switching positions?" he asked, smiling though trying to look annoyed. "Pick a damn position and stick with it?"

She chuckled and roughly pulled him down for a kiss. She slithered her tongue into his mouth and she felt him shudder in pleasure. She suddenly rolled over so that she was on top of him, pressing her vulva against his member. She pulled away from him, using a paw to gently stroke his cheek. She gave it a loving pat.

"Hey, now," Alvin complained, "that's not fair! Why do you get to be on top? The male is _always _on top!"

She sputtered her lips. "Oh, bullshit! Come on, it's only fair. You've been on top of me all night? Why not let me have some fun of my own, huh?"

He chuckled, realizing that what she said made sense. He had indeed been selfish all night. She deserved the right to have some of her own, even if it were for a few minutes. He could feel himself starting to reach his peak, which only served to anger him since he wanted the experience to last as long as possible. He hated it when he was just enjoying himself and then found that it was suddenly over in five minutes. He made a vow to make their last sex session as long and as pleasurable as possible, even if at his expense.

She moved forward slightly. She took his member in her paw, positioning it carefully. She flinched slightly when she felt his paws tightly grip her rear, but a smile quickly found its way on her face as well. She pressed downward, pressing her vulva against his thick cock. She gasped and shivered as it slid into, receiving some slight pain as a result. She relaxed as she slowly began to ease it into her. In time, the pain eased off, quickly replaced by pleasure. She smiled at him as she began bucking her hips, going up and down on his cock, shoving it in and out of her vagina at such a great force that it was somewhat painful, yet all the more pleasurable . . . for the both of them. She leaned down with his dick shoved in her clit and gave him a tender, passionate kiss, her hips still hard at work while he continued to caress her rear end. She lifted up and gently licked his cheek, getting a chuckle from him in response, causing her to smile all the more. "Now, see? This was a good idea after all, wasn't it?"

He chuckled once more, this time at his own stupidity. "Totally," he agreed. "Damn, that feels so good!"

She laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She leaned down once more for yet another intimate kiss before beginning a vigorous thrusting of his cock, causing her love to let out an extremely loud scream of pleasure. "Oh, yeah, you like that, baby?" She received nothing but a loud moan in response. She smiled. "I'm glad."

Alvin gasped as Brittany's rigorous thrusting of his dick was causing him some slight pain, most likely because her thrusting was causing it to become bent. He ignored it to the best of his ability, feeling himself start to peak. He stared into her eyes and could sense that she could tell that it was for him to finally climax.

The blonde Chipette smiled at him. "Come on, cum inside me, baby! I wanna feel your sweet, delicious juices inside me!"

He nodded. With one final shove into her, he finally released himself. This orgasm (and her own) were more powerful than the previous two; not only did it completely cover their genitals, but it ran up from their stomachs to their faces. With the two of them completely covered in each other's splooge, they had nothing more to do than simply stare at each other, breathing heavily, smiling. Due to the magnitude of his high-pitched screech of pleasure, matched nicely with hers, his throat was sore and he suddenly longed for something to drink. He let out a soft whimper of sadness as she slowly got off him, allowing his dick to fall back onto his stomach, the cum still on its tip adding to the cum that covered his entire front. Smiling at her, he went about licking up all the cum he could reach, but the only cum he managed to get off was the cum on his face. A light bulb went off in his head and he suddenly lunged at her, tongue out.

She gasped and her body shuddered as his tongue cleaned her off. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist while her tail coiled along his. "Oh, Alvin . . ." she moaned. She allowed her head to fall back and her eyes to close as she took in the sensations of his tongue exploring her body. She gasped as he reached her vagina and was once again reminded of the pleasures of oral sex, as he himself would find out soon enough. While she had managed to get all the cum off her face, she didn't particularly mind him taking charge and cleaning her off himself. In fact, she really enjoyed it! "Mm, that feels good!" Feeling a weight leave her body, she tilted her head upward to see him falling onto his back and spread his legs, inviting her to now clean him off. She smiled and crawled over to him and got to work.

Alvin had to admit that after having three separate orgasms in one night, he didn't think he could handle anymore lovemaking, but as Brittany's tongue began to clean him off, he was quickly proven dead wrong. He sighed in happiness as her tongue licked up the cum on his chest, followed by his stomach. He prepared himself for when she would engulf his cock in her mouth, but yet remained surprised at the sudden warmth around his penis as she began to clean it off. His back arched and his tail thumped against her chest, causing her to smile at him while she cleaned him up. He suddenly groaned as she climbed on top of him and rested her head along his clean yet wet chest. He petted her head lovingly, allowing his fingertips to gently caress the curves of her ears, which flickered at his touch, making him giggle. He kissed her crown and rested his head against the cushion behind him, his eyes darting towards the ceiling. He was filled with so much content and happiness that he wondered if he would be able to get any sleep throughout the night. If he wasn't able to fall asleep, then there were some things that he could do to keep himself entertained until he got tired. All he needed was a turkey baster . . .

The two of them stayed that way for several minutes, the time slowly ticking by, them enjoying each other's warmth and just relishing in being close to one another. He petted her affectionately while she rested along his body with her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"Let's do this again sometime soon," Alvin suggested.

"Ditto! Anytime, anyplace, just say the word is all you gotta do!"  
He giggled. "Good." He yawned. "For now, I think I need a bit more sleep. I seem to be all worn out for some reason." As he drifted off to sleep, he thought, _For one night, I was happy. Does it have to be one night? Maybe not._ Or at least he hoped not. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind became filled with thoughts of all the new fun he and Brittany could share together soon.


End file.
